


搜寻

by Alravia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 在亚瑟•潘德拉根短短二十多年的光阴里，他经历了不少这世间奇奇怪怪的事儿。但却没有一件比眼前这个叫梅林•艾莫瑞斯的人更令他感到不可思议。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	搜寻

**Author's Note:**

> 也是篇黑历史旧文了，底稿文档显示是15年7月创建的。  
> 之前应该有在lofter发过，但后来我删过号就没了。  
> 故事算是发生在正剧之后的现代社会，算是圆我一个亚梅HE的心愿。  
> 大概非常OOC，还请当个小甜饼随便看看就好。

在亚瑟•潘德拉根短短二十多年的光阴里，他经历了不少这世间奇奇怪怪的事儿。但却没有一件比眼前这个叫梅林•艾莫瑞斯的人更令他感到不可思议。

这个艾莫瑞斯竟然能够一眼看穿他的秘密，而在此之前没有任何人能够做到。包括他的父亲和那个整天吵死人的莫甘娜。

他想这个艾莫瑞斯一定是跟他有着相似能力的人，不然也一定是有着超常天赋的人。毕竟同类人之间的感觉更敏锐不是吗？如果说莫甘娜都是过了几年才发现他的异人之处，那么只有这种设定才能说得通眼下的状况。

亚瑟看着阿瓦隆湖边这个晕倒在地的单薄男子，思绪乱作一团。虽然他很想继续查看这个人的记忆，但是经过刚才的事情，显然他不能再像什么都没发生过一样再去窥探这个人的隐私。没办法，亚瑟只好把他拖进刚才他在“搜寻”中所看见的那栋离这里不算远的木屋。他一边挪动着梅林瘦小的身躯一边感慨着从今往后是不是该收敛一下自己这种有点不道德的作风。

亚瑟•潘德拉根和他母亲一样能够探查别人的记忆。并且随着他年龄的增长和使用次数的增加，这种搜寻的能力（嗯，莫甘娜将之称之为“搜寻”）越来越熟练，以至于从最开始需要几小时才能翻阅完一个十岁儿童的记忆到如今只需要几分钟就能够掌握一个九十岁老者的一生。为了不浪费这份上帝赐予的“礼物”，亚瑟在十六岁生日那天决定开始周游世界。他想要去见更多的人，搜寻更多的别人的生活。他喜欢这种跟别人化为一体的感觉，尽管他不是真的能够变成别人。他可以倾听那些濒死之人打开心结，他可以去亲身体会那些无法言喻却让他动容不已的感情。他想着当他足够多的了解这世上的人的时候，他可以找到他命中注定的那个人，就像他在许许多多的别人的记忆里所见到的那般刻骨铭心。

而现在，他觉得自己多多少少的有点被这个头发乱蓬蓬，穿得跟个古人一样的男人给迷住了。难道这就是几率很小但确实存在的“一见钟情”？这些年来，亚瑟走过不少地方也见过不少的人，偷偷运用自己的能力搜寻别人记忆的次数多到他自己都数不过来。然而就只有今天，就在刚才，他照常不经同意就搜寻别人的记忆时被当事人给发现了。

亚瑟不知道是哪里出了问题。梅林晕倒后，亚瑟一边扶他躺下一边仔仔细细回忆着自己动作的每一个细节，都跟以前一样，没有任何差别。于是亚瑟得出了上文我们提到的结论，梅林•艾莫瑞斯是一个谜一样的男子。即使在那短暂的，使用了“搜寻”的几秒里，亚瑟也只是能看到他最近不超过五年的记忆。这对于亚瑟往常所遇到的情况来讲是非常罕见的，并且这些记忆总是停留在木屋，阿瓦隆湖面，吃饭穿衣睡觉这样几个单调的画面上。伴随这么一丁丁点儿的记忆所反馈在他脑海里的，并不是亚瑟想象中的发疯般的无聊或者是隐居生活里常有的那种恬淡宁静，反而感觉到了一种在掩埋在深深的无望下的微弱期盼。有空虚有无奈更有一种无言的等待。

亚瑟抱着试一试的心态推了一下门，发现居然真的开了。他尽可能“温柔”地把怀中的人抱上了小硬床。擦了下汗湿的额头，他也说不好不锁门这一点是这个男人对别人一点都不设防，还是对于别人不能伤害自己而太过自信。一屁股坐在地上的亚瑟只知道，他的秘密被人知道了，而他却还不知道别人的秘密。而通常来讲这种情况都发生在别人的身上，如今突然对调了位置，这让他有些恼火。休息了一会儿之后，亚瑟又开始好奇，在那双灰蓝色的眼眸之下，那些等待又是为了谁而变得意义非凡。

噢！拜托！傻子也能知道他在这么一个鸟不拉屎，潮不拉几的地方住上不下五年，肯定是在等什么重要的人或事儿啊！亚瑟这样想着，进隔间拿出了一条毯子，七扭八歪的盖在梅林身上。他没有意识到，自己已经在心里开始叫他梅林了。

窗外的阳光开始变得耀眼起来，阿瓦隆湖上闪着波光粼粼的碎芒。亚瑟记得在日本的民间，有种玉响的说法，那是幸福的象征。虽然这个屋子又小又破，充满着潮湿的霉气，但他坐在那儿确实有种说不出的安逸。因为眼前的人看起来有那么点儿赏心悦目，就是......耳朵看起来太傻，还太瘦。看着日光渐渐温暖起梅林半边的面颊，亚瑟情不自禁地伸手帮他捋了捋额前的碎发。这时离他们初遇的对话过去已有几个小时了，梅林突然惊恐着睁眼，在看清亚瑟之后放松下来。

“嘿！我说，伙计你是不是贫血？看你的脸色可不太对啊。”亚瑟不好意思的收回手，又假装在不经意间挑起一个看起来蛮正经的话题。莫甘娜此刻如果在的话，一定又会嘲笑他过了这么多年还是不会跟别的男人搭话。

“我？不...我只是...呃......有点不舒服？”亚瑟一脸：不是吧，到底是谁在问问题啊！的表情。但他想着梅林似乎是做了个噩梦，现在需要人安慰于是开口说：“梅....嗯...艾莫瑞斯对吧，你想喝点茶吗？”亚瑟简直像咬断自己的舌头，这说的什么话。“我去烧水....”他嘴角抽搐着走向厨房，内心暗忖自己简直蠢到家了。但是梅林却抓住了他的衣袖，像是既害羞又激动的说：“不不用了。还有，叫我梅林就好。”

亚瑟不禁在内心给自己点了三十二个赞。

他挠了挠脑后那撮总是翘起的金发，坐进那把搬过来的旧木椅子，对着面色苍白如纸的梅林说：“呃...抱歉我没经过你的同意就擅自查看了你的记忆。我保证我不会再这么对你了，请你原谅我这一次好吗？”亚瑟给出了一个标准的暖心型微笑，这可是他行走江湖多年斩获男女老少无数的必杀技之一。果然他看到梅林愣神儿了，心想着这招果然百试百灵。但随即亚瑟就发觉梅林眼里蕴藏的东西，即使他飞速低下了头，也还是让亚瑟见到了那些噙着的泪花。

难道他在等的人是我？亚瑟不禁被自己这个一闪而过的荒唐至极的念头给玛丽苏到了。  
就算对方真的也是个搜寻者，至于因为见到自己就感动成这样吗？  
莫非是因为自己长得太帅又如此悉心照料了他几个小时，他打算以身相许了？

亚瑟突然觉得看年轻少女们的记忆看多了，也许并不是什么好事。

梅林似乎在试图控制住自己的情绪，亚瑟能从他颤抖的肩膀看出来。过了一小会儿，他听见梅林低小的声音说：“你不该...不该这样做。”亚瑟连忙嬉皮笑脸地跟梅林保证他再也不无视他人的隐私了，这种丧良心的事儿以后还是交给莫甘娜去干吧。提到莫甘娜时，梅林的身形明显僵硬了一瞬。

“她...她对你好吗？”梅林终于抬起了头，手攥起毯子靠上的一角问。“她是这世上最不安分的女人，但是不要跟别人说哦！他也是最好的老姐。”亚瑟一脸自豪的说。他看见梅林露出一个小小的笑容。就是那种雏菊般的，可以带给人无限美好希望的，仿佛可以穿透层层痛苦与艰辛封锁的，直接融化在你心田的那种青涩微笑。亚瑟觉得自己好没出息，在经历了这么这么多次的“人生”之后，自己居然会因为一个几乎素不相识的人而感到从未有过的心悸。

这下他真的希望梅林等的人是自己了，他隐隐约约的认为梅林在等的人，一定是对他而言重要无比的人。而这个人如果不是他，那么无论他怎么努力，梅林都不会属于他。

梅林斟酌了一阵子又开口打破了沉默：“我...其实不是...是你....好吧，其实我想说的是，你不该看我记忆的原因，在于你而不是我。”亚瑟能看出梅林眉宇之间，那些皱得跟蜥蜴的肘部一样，千丝万缕纠缠不清的思绪。他说出这句话就像是下定了很大的决心一样，亚瑟看到他那张涨红的脸和不知不觉捏紧的拳头，不解的回问：“你能说得更清楚些吗？”

“我的记忆，可能有太多你不想知道的关于你的部分。我...我不知道你是否还想要知道那些...那些遥远的，对你而言已经无关紧要的事情。但是我想，既然命运让你拥有了这样的能力，也许，也许这就是在暗示我告诉你这样的情况，好让你自己做出选择。”梅林的目光对上亚瑟的，那里澄澈清明透着无比的真诚。

然后亚瑟郑重地点了点头。他不知道自己为什么会小心翼翼的回复了梅林。也许是冥冥之中，灵魂深处的羁绊让他的身体产生了一丝回溯。让他珍重地闭上眼开始了搜寻，让他无法不去给梅林一个认真的答复。最后不知过了多久，当亚瑟睁开眼时，月色已经洒满了整个小屋，静寂清冷，梅林背对他望着窗外的繁星满天。

是的，他的男仆梅林，他的魔法师梅林，他的挚爱梅林。

也许他此前依靠搜寻所积累下的所有经验，都是为了能够在此刻让他有那么一点懂得梅林在漫长等待中的不易，都是为了让他能够在获知了如此多的岁月之后反应过来，他其实在很早以前就爱上了他的梅林，都是为了有朝一日能够完完整整的站在梅林的面前告诉他自己没有失约没有忘记没有抛弃他。

亚瑟缓慢地向前迈出了几步，蹲下麻木的身子，从梅林身后紧紧拥抱住他。将自己的金发揉进怀中人骨瘦如柴硌得他心疼的颈窝，呼吸凝重却充满了生命的刚劲。他缓缓开口，俯身在他耳边说到：“笨蛋，我回来了。”  
亚瑟感觉到温热的泪水流进了自己的臂弯，就像天边划过的那一颗流星在低诉着密语。他听见梅林喜极而泣的声音说：“你个皇家菜头，竟然睡了那么久，还是要靠我叫你起床吧。”

很久以后，亚瑟突然明白过来，“搜寻”真的是在搜寻，一直一直，在帮他搜寻他的梅林。正如千年来梅林为他所做的那样。  
他很庆幸因此而决定的旅行，这让他们彼此找到了对方。

Fin.

**彩蛋**

[01]莫甘娜表示自己其实也是有超自然之力的女超人好嘛！！！只不过觉醒得比那个稚嫩弟弟晚了几年好嘛！！！如果亚瑟再敢嘲笑她的女友莫高斯，她就真的不帮梅林把他变回一个有限生命的人了！！！

[02]某日在晨光中赤裸相拥着苏醒过来的二人谈起为何亚瑟会转生这个问题，在亚瑟列举了诸如冰淇淋机的新发展、英式早餐列入世界遗产等可能的起因之后，梅林再也不想去跟一个吃货探讨这个问题。

[03]幸福的小男孩莫德瑞德不知怎么使计从莫甘娜姑姑那里听来了自己爸爸们初遇时的情形，偷偷写在了自己的日记本里：  
爸爸M见到爸爸A高声尖叫：你是亚瑟？！！！  
爸爸A很奇怪爸爸M怎么认识他，于是查看了爸爸M的记忆，然后用力过猛，  
爸爸M昏过去了，后来两个人就在一起了。  
从那之后莫德瑞德认定了遇见心爱的人一定不要把持自己！要像他的爸爸们一样火热并且直接！


End file.
